Question: There are two values of $a$ for which the equation $4x^2 + ax + 8x + 9 = 0$ has only one solution for $x$. What is the sum of these values of $a$?
We can write the quadratic as
\[4x^2 + (a + 8)x + 9 = 0.\]If the quadratic has one solution, then its discriminant must be zero:
\[(a + 8)^2 - 4 \cdot 4 \cdot 9 = 0.\]Expanding, we get $a^2 + 16a - 80 = 0.$  By Vieta's formulas, the sum of the roots is $\boxed{-16}.$